This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. We have now published all of our findings on the differential localization of D1 and D5 receptors in primate brain and are beginning to publish our studies of signal transduction protein localization. We were recently invited to submit a review of some of our studies and this is now in press. For the renewed Merit award, now titled "Effect of Stress on Glutamate Receptors and Signaling Proteins in the Basolateral Amygdala", we are using an unpredictable stress model in rats to examine how stress alters the circuitry of the amygdala. We have now prepared control and stressed animals and have brains collected from 1, 6 and 14 day post-stress time points. We are examining how stress alters the distribution of AMPA and NMDA glutamate receptors as well as the signal transduction protein CaMKII. We expect to have results on the AMPA subunit GluR1 suitable for presentation at a scientific meeting by the fall.